Shawn Stasiak
He made his WWF debut on the April 13, 1999 episode of Sunday Night Heat as "Meat", attacking Tiger Ali Singh. He soon became the storyline "boy-toy" of the Pretty Mean Sisters (Terri Runnels, Jacqueline, and Ryan Shamrock), although Shamrock left the company a few months later. Meat picked up many victories for a few months over the likes of Droz, Brian Christopher, and the Blue Meanie. However, he would soon be relegated to that of an enhancement talent ("jobber"), with the on-air explanation for this was that he would tire himself out before matches by sexually pleasuring PMS. This led to Jacqueline leaving Meat and Terri by themselves. The character only lasted a few months before he split from Terri after Terri saw Meat kissing Marianna, Terri's nemesis, on the Titantron. This led to her and Chaz attacking Meat. In the next couple of weeks, He dropped the Meat name and began to compete under his Shawn Stasiak name. He had a brief feud with Kurt Angle until early fall of 1999. It was at Survivor Series that Angle defeated Stasiak in his in-ring debut. Stasiak was later suspended in December 1999 after he recorded a heated conversation between Davey Boy Smith and Steve Blackman without their permission. Although Stasiak stated that this was done as a joke, he was nonetheless fired. Stasiak returned to the WWF in July 2001 as part of The Alliance after WCW was bought by the WWF. Stasiak won at InVasion where he, Kanyon, and Hugh Morrus defeated The Big Show, Billy Gunn, and Albert. Throughout August, he was given the character of being clumsy while trying to impress the Alliance's leader, Stone Cold Steve Austin. Every time he tried attacking major WWF stars such as The Rock or Kurt Angle, he would run into a wall, statue, milk truck, or just completely miss and trip over his boots. In late August, Stasiak was also briefly paired with Stacy Keibler, but she stopped being his valet in late September to manage the Dudley Boyz. He was injured soon after and was out of action until late October. On November 18 at Survivor Series, Stasiak, in storyline, lost his job along with all of the Alliance members when Team WWF defeated Team Alliance. The Alliance members still worked house shows and dark matches for a while, however, until being ready to be called up to the main active roster. However, Stasiak was injured in late November and required surgery on his knee to remove his damaged bursa sac. He was later cleared to wrestle on January 1, 2002. Stasiak was later called up to the Raw brand in late-March 2002 and had his return televised match on the April 7, 2002 edition of Sunday Night Heat, defeating Tommy Dreamer and the following week on Sunday Night Heat Stasiak was defeated by Goldust. Stasiak made his return on the April 15, 2002 episode of Raw with a new character that saw him claim that he was from Planet Stasiak, heard voices in his head, talked to himself with rhymes, and acted comically insane. On this same night, Stasiak was defeated by Big Show. Stasiak traded the Hardcore Championship several times with the likes of Steven Richards, Justin Credible, Bradshaw, and Tommy Dreamer until he requested his early release on September 27, 2002. Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:Current Alumni